L'île de l'amour
by Riloo
Summary: Tous les New Direction sont invités 1 an sur une île. Ils ne se connaissent pas encore. Que va t-il se passer? Quick/Klaine/Brittana/Samcedes/et d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici une autre fiction. L'idée m'est venue dans la nuit. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! =)**

* * *

_Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta, Rory Flanagan, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang et Mike Chang ont reçu une lettre disant qu'ils étaient invités à aller sur l'île de l'amour. Une île dont personne ne connait l'existence. Aucun d'eux ne se connait. Ils ont entre 20 et 23 ans. Ils y resteront un an. Entre histoire d'amour, d'amitié que va-t-il se passer ?_

* * *

Le bateau était enfin arrivé après 9 heures de mer. Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta, Rory Flanagan, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang et Mike Chang descendirent du bateau pour poser les pieds sur l'île. La mer était turquoise, le sable était fin, il y avait quelques palmiers, le ciel était bleu sans aucun nuage et avec un soleil magnifique, c'était le paradis !

Ils partirent découvrir leur villa, qui, d'après le plan que le capitaine leur avait donné, n'était qu'à 50 mètres de cette plage. Ils arrivèrent. La villa était immense ! Ils rentrèrent et firent le tour. Il n'y avait que 8 chambre pour 15 personnes. Mais chaque chambre avait 2 lits.

Ils ne se soucièrent pas de qui allait dormir avec qui, ils se présentèrent.

« -Moi c'est Quinn Fabray, j'ai 23 ans.

-Je suis Kurt Hummel, j'ai aussi 23 ans.

-Moi, je suis Rachel Berry, j'ai 23 ans et j'ai beaucoup de talent.

Rachel, même dans une présentation disait qu'elle avait du talent…

-Je suis Finn Hudson, j'ai aussi 23 ans.

-Eh, moi aussi, j'suis Noah Puckerman, appelez-moi Puck.

Et il fit un clin d'œil à une blonde qu'il avait remarqué dans le bateau.

-Je suis Brittany , une cousine de Britney Spears. J'ai 23 ans. J'ai un chat qui s'appelle Lord Tubbington !

-Santana Lopez, 23 ans.

-Moi, Blaine Anderson, 22 ans.

-Sam Evans, 22 ans aussi.

-Je suis Mercedes Jones, j'ai 23 ans.

-Sugar Motta, 21 ans, je souffre du syndrome d'Asperger.

-Rory Flanagan, 21 ans.

-Artie Abrams, 23 ans.

-Moi c'est Tina Cohen-Chang, j'ai 23 ans.

-Mike Chang, et aussi 23 ans. »

« -Ca fait trop de prénoms, je n'arriverai pas à m'en souvenir, j'ai un cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois ! Dit Brittany.

Ils rigolèrent tous, cette année se présentait plutôt bien…

* * *

**Bon c'est court et pas super mais c'est l'arrivée et les présentations. Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura des rapprochements…**

**Reviewez s'il vous plait ! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! =) **

**Alors déjà, merci aux reviews, elles m'ont faites énormément plaisir ! Surtout que j'en ai eu vraiment, vraiment beaucoup ! Merci, et continuez, merci =)**

**Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fiction à leurs favorites, merci beaucoup =)**

**Sinon, Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**Le chapitre est plus long là =)**

**Enfin, bref, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Après ces présentations, les filles décidèrent de préparer à manger. Les garçons n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient toujours assis dans les fauteuils. Ce fut l'occasion pour Puck de demander le prénom de la fille qu'il avait remarqué.

« -Les mecs, c'est quoi déjà le nom de cette fille ?

-De quelle fille? Il y en a au moins 5 ! Lui répondit Finn.

-Une blonde !

-Il y a deux blondes, Brittany et Quinn. Si tu as craqué sur Brittany, je te conseille de l'oublier… Dit Blaine.

-Voilà, c'est Quinn ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça pour Brittany ?

-Juste une impression.

-Okay mec !

-Sinon ça vous dit de marcher un peu ? Demanda Sam.

-Où ?

-Visiter un peu l'île… »

Ils sortirent tous de la maison. Il faisait encore jour, le ciel était toujours aussi bleu et le soleil encore présent. Il faisait incroyablement chaud.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la plage. Là-bas, Puck fit l'enfant, il un peu d'eau de mer dans ses mains et éclaboussa Finn. Ce dernier décida de se venger, prit à son tour de l'eau et humidifia le tee-shirt de l'homme à la crête. Ils rigolèrent puis s'en prirent à Sam. Le blond ne se laissa pas faire et se vengea aussi avant de s'en prendre à Rory.

Kurt, qui était assez loin d'eux et de l'eau dit désespérément :

« - Ils sont ridicules !

-Vraiment ? Lui répondit Blaine avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était à côté du châtain depuis le début de la ballade.

-Oui, vraiment ! »

Blaine avait toujours son sourire au coin des lèvres. Le brun courra vers la mer, prit, lui aussi de l'eau, galopa en direction de Kurt qui s'enfuit en le voyant s'approcher de lui.

Le châtain courrait en riant et en hurlant « Ça va me décoiffer ! ».

Kurt s'arrêta de courir car il était épuisé. Blaine le rattrapa mais n'avait plus d'eau dans ses mains.

« -Ouf ! » Fut le seul mot que Kurt réussit à sortir.

« -Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement ? » Lui dit Blaine qui prit le bras du châtain pour l'emmener plus près de la mer. Kurt se débattait mais Blaine le tenait trop fort pour qu'il ne puisse partir.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, le brun lâcha le bras et éclaboussa Kurt. Ce dernier hurla et poussa Blaine dans l'eau. Pour éviter de tomber, il s'accrocha au bras de Kurt et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau.

Kurt sortit en premier la tête de l'eau et Blaine, quelques secondes après.

« -Je suis carrément décoiffé ! » Se plaignit-il.

Blaine rigolait mais Kurt faisait la tête, enfin essayait. Il parvint à se retenir de rire seulement deux secondes avant d'exploser de rire à son tour.

Les autres garçons, sauf Artie, vinrent les rejoindre dans l'eau. Kurt et Blaine, qui étaient encore morts de rire, réussirent à faire exploser tous les garçons de rire. Ils s'amusaient mais Rachel arriva et leur dit :

« -On vous partout depuis une bonne heure ! Dites-nous où vous allez ! Sinon, on va passer à table. »

Après de nombreux grognements, ils sortirent de l'eau.

Pendant le chemin du retour, Kurt ne fit que de se plaindre de sa coiffure, et les autres se moquaient gentiment de lui.

A table, ils racontèrent aux filles leur petite ballade. Et les filles se plaignaient de tout ce qu'elles avaient dû faire.

Sugar exposa le principal problème du moment.

« - Qui dort avec qui ?

-Moi et Quinn, on se met ensemble ! Dit Puck.

-Euh non !

-Et pourquoi ça ? On pourrait faire des choses interdites, tu vois…

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Non, je ne me mets pas avec lui ! Je vais me mettre avec Tina, comme je lui avais dit.

Elle regarda Tina et elles se sourirent.

-Moi je me mets avec Brit' ! Dit Santana.

Kurt haussa un sourcil pour montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quinn lui expliqua :

-Pendant qu'on cuisinait, elles rigolaient, avaient des délires,…

Les deux filles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-Comme ça, par exemple. Dit Quinn.

-Moi, je serai seule. Fit Sugar. C'est moi qui aie choisi.

-Moi, avec Rachel. Et vous les mecs ? Dit Mercedes.

-Tu te mets avec moi ? Chuchota Finn à Puck.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, mais pas de trucs louches, hein ? Finn et moi ensemble, dans la chambre bien sûr.

Kurt regarda Blaine et vit qu'il le regardait. Kurt haussa un sourcil et haussa les épaules, Blaine fit oui de la tête.

-Je me mets avec Blaine.

-Moi et Mike. Dit Artie.

-Et donc Sam et Rory sont ensembles. Dit Sugar. Voilà, le problème est réglé. »

Ils finirent le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Dès qu'ils eurent finis de débarrasser la table, ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse.

Rachel commença à chanter, et tout le monde la rejoignit. Après, Mercedes commença une chanson d'amour qui toucha Sam. Il était émerveillé par sa voix, et resta bouche bée. A la fin de la chanson, ils applaudirent tous.

« -Oh mon Dieu, ta voix est magnifique ! Hurla Sam.

Mercedes explosa de rire et répondit simplement :

-Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment.

-Moi c'est ta voix qui me touche. »

« -Bon, je ne voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance mais il se fait tard ! Dit Rachel. Donc, moi je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Moi aussi, je vais y aller. Dit Puck. Quinn, un bisou ?

-Qu'il est lourd ce mec ! » Cria Quinn.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher sauf Brittany et Santana.

« -Brittany, tu veux bien aller à la plage avec moi ?

-Bien sûr. »

Une fois arrivées à la plage, elles se mirent en maillot de bain et Santana partit pour aller se baigner. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qui Brittany ne la suivait pas.

« -Ben, tu ne viens pas ?

-J'ai peur de l'eau, j'ai peur des requins, des crabes, des poissons, des dauphins, des coquillages. » Répondit la blonde d'un ton enfantin.

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton que la jeune fille avait pris. C'était juste adorable !

« -Oh, c'est pas grave, on va rester sur le sable.

-Merci. » Dit Brittany avec un immense sourire.

Elles s'allongèrent toutes les deux sur le sable, et la blonde s'endormit cinq minutes après. Santana était donc obligée de dormir sur le sable avec Brittany. Elle se blottit contre elle car elle avait très froid. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Brittany…

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**ET REVIEWEZ =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci aux reviews =)**

**Et non, Glee ne m'appartient pas encore…**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Justmoi59 : Merci, merci =)**

**Klaine's Love : Ce chapitre-là est plus long =) Merci, merci =) Ta chambre préférée ? Je ne sais pas, Quinn et Tina ? x) La Klaine, non ? Merci encore =)**

**agathachristieFanxD : Eh bien, disons que comme je l'ai lu cette année, il m'a un peu inspiré =) Mais je ne tuerai personne =)**

**Bonne lecture. =) Et reviewez ! **

* * *

Puck se réveilla le premier. Il détestait ça, il était seul quand soudain il eut une idée. Il alla chercher un verre d'eau et le remplit avec de l'eau tiède. Il jeta son verre sur Finn. Celui-ci sursauta, cria, se leva très rapidement.

« -T'ES FOU !

-Mais tais-toi ! Je voulais faire la farce à tout le monde mais là c'est fichu. Tu dois avoir réveillé tout le monde en criant comme ça ! Bon je te laisse. Je vais voir Quinn. »

Il alla dans le couloir. La chambre de Quinn et Tina était au fond. Il vit que, dans la chambre de Brittany et Santana, il n'y avait personne. Elles devaient être levées. Il vit aussi que Blaine et Kurt dormaient encore, que Mercedes et Rachel chantaient, que Mike mettait Artie dans son fauteuil, que Sam et Rory choisissaient leurs vêtements et que Sugar triait ses vêtements du plus cher au moins cher, pour mettre le plus cher. Il entra dans la chambre de Quinn et Tina. Elles choisissaient quel maillot de bain mettre. Il s'approcha de Quinn. Cette dernière sursauta.

« -C'est pas possible ! Tu peux me lâcher un peu ?

-Oh calme-toi, ma chérie !

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta chérie, deuxièmement, lâche-moi et troisièmement, dégage !

-Attends, je reviens !

-Non, tu n'es pas obligé de revenir ! »

Puck descendit les escaliers alla dans la cuisine et prépara quelque chose.

Les cris de Finn avaient réveillés Blaine. Il se leva, fit le minimum de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Kurt.

Il descendit et vit Puck. Il avait une casserole et quelque chose qui, au départ devait être des crêpes mais ça ressemblait plutôt à du charbon écrasé.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Blaine.

-Bah, ça se voit, non ? Je cuisine !

-Euh, ouais, ça se voit, ça se voit. Pour qui prépares-tu, euh, ce que tu prépares ?

-Pour Quinn. Personne ne résiste à la recette du Puckausaure. »

Rachel arriva en courant, elle avait l'air affolée !

« -SANTANA ET BRITTANY NE SONT PAS LA !

-Elles doivent être aux toilettes en train de…

Puck s'arrêta quand il vit le regard de Rachel et Blaine. Mais finit tout de même sa phrase.

-Il faut absolument que je vois ça ! »

Il partit en courant en direction des toilettes.

« -Elles sont peut-être parties se promener. Suggéra Blaine.

-Peut-être. Mais si elles ne sont pas là ce midi, je fouillerai partout ! »

Quinn, Tina, Sugar, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Artie, Sam et Rory descendirent tous en même temps. Rachel proposa d'aller à la plage, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée vu la chaleur qu'il faisait.

Ils se changèrent et y allèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Brittany et Santana, endormies dans les bras de l'autre.

« -Elles sont adorables. » Dit Mercedes.

Pour ne pas les réveiller, ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin. Tous les garçons, excepté Kurt et Artie allèrent se baigner. Les filles, Kurt et Artie, bronzaient. Les cris des garçons réveillèrent Brittany et Santana. Cette dernière courra vers la mer en hurlant :

« ¡ Puta! ¿ Pero para quién se pone? Ils ont réveillé Snixxx ! ».

Elle essaya de noyer les garçons, de les frapper. Brittany alla rejoindre les filles, Artie et Kurt. Ils étaient morts de rire en voyant la scène. Mais les garçons sortirent de l'eau. Ils firent un petit tour de la plage et virent un filet de Beach volley. Ils décidèrent d'en faire mais, avant ils allaient demander aux filles si elles voulaient participer.

« -Bien sûr que je veux ! Dit Quinn.

-Cool, donc tu te mets avec moi ! Lui répondit Puck.

-Je veux gagner, donc oui.

-Et après, on pourra aller faire un tour dans une cabine…

-NON !

-SANTANA, Santana. Appela Brittany. Tu veux faire équipe avec moi ?

La brune sortit de l'eau et alla la voir.

-Bien sûr !

-Moi, j'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est pas possible. Dit Artie tristement.

Tous le regardèrent d'un air vraiment embêté. Mais Sugar trouva une solution.

-Mais si tu peux. Fais équipe avec moi, je suis tellement forte !

-Mercedes, tu te mets avec moi ? Demanda Sam.

- Je suis nulle à ça…

-Mais non, on va les battre !

Mercedes rigola.

-Si tu le dis.

Tina s'était mise avec Mike.

-Je me mets avec Blaine. Dit Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Finn et Rory se mirent ensemble.

-Et moi ? Cria Rachel.

-Fais l'arbitre. Lui répondit Puck.

-Okay. » Dit Rachel en soupirant.

Rachel fit un tableau dans le sable, et indiqua les duels.

« -Donc, les premiers à s'affronter sont Quinn et Puck contre Mercedes et Sam.

-Quinn, un bisou ?

-Lâche-moi et va sur le terrain ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Mercedes, chante un truc.

Mercedes chanta a capella.

-C'est parti ! » Cria Rachel.

Le match fut très serré mais il fut remporté par…

- Quinn et Puck sont les gagnants ! Annonça Rachel.

Puck hurla de joie, porta Quinn et la fit tourner dans tous les sens. Quinn rigola.

-Je t'avais dit que j'étais nulle ! Couina Mercedes.

-Je trouve que tu as bien joué.

-Okay, prochain match, Brittany et Santana contre Sugar et Artie.

Son fauteuil étant dans le sable, Artie ne pouvait pas bouger, et reçu plusieurs fois la balle dans la tête. Sugar, elle, n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le disait. Santana et Brittany étaient plutôt douées. Ce fut donc, sans grande surprise, Santana et Brittany qui gagnèrent.

-Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Personne ne peut battre Sugar Motta !

-On les a massacrés ! Dit Santana.

Brittany la prit dans ses bras.

-Prochain match, Blaine et Kurt contre Finn et Rory.

-C'est fichu ! Fit Kurt.

-Mais non, je suis sûr qu'on peut les battre !

Le match commença, il était lui aussi très serré. Kurt et Blaine menaient d'un point et si Rory et Finn ne réussissaient pas à marquer un point, c'était Kurt et Blaine qui gagnaient. Finn devait servir.

-Service raté, Finn, le point est pour Blaine et Kurt. Ils remportent ce match !

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Dit Blaine à Kurt.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé battre quelqu'un en sport ! »

Blaine lui sourit. Les matchs s'enchainèrent. Sugar et Artie étaient les derniers, devant eux, il y avait Tina et Mike, puis Mercedes et Sam, devant, il y avait Finn et Rory. Kurt et Blaine étaient troisièmes, Brittany et Santana, deuxièmes et les premiers étaient Quinn et Puck.

« -Quinn, viens avec moi, on va célébrer notre victoire dans les toilettes… »

Quinn soupira mais ne lui répondit pas, elle alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient sur leurs serviettes. Ils écoutaient tous Brittany.

« -Un jour, il avait réussi à arrêter de fumer mais avec le stress, il a recommencé !

-Attends, ton chat est stressé ? Demanda Kurt.

-Oui, il a son permis de conduire à passer, ça fera la neuvième fois. Cette fois c'est la bonne ! En plus, je lui ai dit que s'il l'avait, il ne sera plus puni de restaurant.

-Pourquoi il était puni de restaurant ? Demanda Santana.

-Parce qu'il est au régime.

Rachel et Kurt ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Santana leur jeta un regard noir puis Finn et Blaine jetèrent un regard noir à Santana.

-C'est un grave problème l'obésité chez les chats, il n'y a rien de drôle. Dit Brittany.

-Si tu le dis… On rentre ? Demanda Rachel.

-Bonne idée. » Dit Finn.

Ils se levèrent tous sauf Blaine et Artie. Mike, Rory, Finn et Puck le remettaient dans son fauteuil.

« -Tu restes là ? Demanda Kurt à Blaine.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever, c'est trop dur.

-Paresseux ! »

Kurt lui tendit la main. Blaine l'attrapa et arriva à se lever.

Ils rentrèrent tous et mangèrent. Après avoir mangé, il se mit à pleuvoir !

« -Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Calme-toi, Rachel ! Dit Puck. Il y a plein de chose à faire quand il pleut, n'est-ce pas Quinn ?

-Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux, je n'en peux plus de lui !

-Lord Tubbington m'a dit que quand il pleut, c'est le soleil qui pleure.

-Ton chat a sans doute raison. Dit Santana.

-Je n'aime pas quand le soleil pleure, la pluie me déprime.

Santana prit Brittany dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Puck qui les avait vues dit :

-Oh ça devient de plus en plus chaud, promettez-moi de m'appeler quand vous le faites !

-¡ Tu boca Puck! » Cria Santana.

Puck vit Kurt et Blaine à moitié endormis sur le canapé.

« -Eh, les mecs, le canapé est grand, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous serez.

Kurt rougit et se leva mais Blaine lui attrapa le poignet et marmonna :

-Reste là.

-Mais…

-Reste là. »

Kurt resta où il était et fit mine d'être embêter de rester. Blaine s'endormit en souriant. Puis, ce fut au tour de Kurt de s'endormir.

Sur l'autre canapé, Mercedes regardait Sam faire ses imitations. Elle rigolait, il rigolait.

« -Tu fais vraiment bien les imitations !

-Merci. Tu pourrais chanter ?

-Ouais.

Elle commença à chanter, Sam était re-sous le charme…

-C'était encore une fois merveilleux. »

Mercedes ria doucement et le remercia.

Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Sugar, Kurt et Artie avaient préparé le repas. Après avoir mangés, ils se couchèrent tous.

* * *

Le temps était de pire en pire. Il eut un éclair et du tonnerre.

Le bruit du tonnerre fit sursauter Kurt, qui en sursautant, réveilla Blaine.

« -Kurt, ça va ? Lui demanda Blaine.

-Oui. Répondit Kurt d'une toute petite voix tremblante.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Non, ça ne va pas, je le sais. Ça s'entend dans ta voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, j'ai peur du tonnerre. Enfin, si, moque-toi de moi.

-Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi.

Il réfléchît quelques instants avant de se lever.

-Non, Blaine, ne me laisse pas seul !

Blaine rit et dit :

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Je vais venir avec toi.

Il vint dans le lit avec Kurt.

-Comme ça, tu n'auras pas peur. »

Ils s'endormirent ensembles, comme Brittany et Santana.

« -J'ai peur pour Lord Tubbington, il passe son permis demain !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer.

-J'espère.

Il eut un autre éclair. Brittany sursauta et se cacha sous son lit. Santana vint la chercher, la coucha et s'endormit avec la blonde.

* * *

**Voilà =) Il est plus long, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Reviewez =)**


End file.
